zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech
The Megadoomer is, as its name suggests, a 'Combat Stealth Mech', likely a prototype due to the 'X-3' designation. Designed by Vortians, the only model seen was originally to be shipped to Invader Tenn on Planet Meekrob, but was instead shipped to Zim due to the 'revolutionary' actions of a rebellious slave on the Conveyor Belt Planet. It makes its only appearance in "Megadoomer", the episode. Appearance Colored primarily in a darker mix of brown and red, the Megadoomer X-3 is actually rather small compared to other Irken Mechs seen on the show. In contrast to the larger, hulking humanoid walkers, however, the Megadoomer is visually bristling with weapons, and lacks the humanoid form utilized by them. Instead, it consists of a digitigrade dual-legged configuration (the 'Chicken Legs' GIR has so famously pointed out). The main module rests atop the legs, visibly connected, and possesses two eye-like red highlights beneath the top shell and beside the forward hatch. Atop the module, the single-eyed general Irken Insignia is emblazoned in black, and to the sides of the cockpit are four weapons pods; two containing what seem to be rockets and possibly two energy-based weapons atop its 'shoulders'. It also possesses a massive energy cannon, that, when deployed and coupled with its legs, does make it somewhat resemble a chicken to some individuals. Interior Bristling with levers and buttons, the Megadoomer's cockpit seems to be somewhat spacious. A console and two main levers dominate the space before the user, the levers controlling movement of the legs, and two buttons — Start and Self Destruct, respectively — are to the side of the console. Colored primarily in shades of red and some grey highlights (wires and unpainted metal), it notably does not contain visible straps or seatbelts, does not make red eyes shine green (unlike Zim's Nanoship in the episode "NanoZIM"), and has a chute that the pilot is ejected from in the rear. An interesting note brought up in the commentary for the "Megadoomer" episode is that when Zim was in the Megadoomer's cockpit, he was lit by the cockpit's red lights and is colored red accordingly. However, when the mech turned invisible, Zim was colored in conventional night-time lighting. This discrepancy was refuted by the claim that the red lighting of the cockpit too becomes invisible, leaving Zim to be lit by what lights there are outside the vehicle. Oddly enough, Zim himself could still see the interior of the cockpit, even while in stealth mode, probably because while the Megadoomer is invisible from the outside, from the inside it is not. Notable Features and Abilities Among the systems that build the functions of the Megadoomer, the most notable that are known include its Cannon, Self Destruct, and Cloaking Device. The Doom Cannon, a massive weapon that deploys and stands above the Megadoomer, has not actually been fired in the show. When deployed, it makes the Megadoomer look more like a chicken than it already does, and it also draws so much energy that the City actually enters a blackout from the power draw during the Megadoomer episode. The Self Destruct does what it says on the tin, self-destructs the mech. However, the Megadoomer is programmed to automatically send out a signal when destroyed, and ejects the pilot automatically. It is not entirely clear if the signal is meant for the Massive, or Irken Military Spacecraft in general. The most notable design feature of the Megadoomer is its cloaking device, likely the primary factor in its designation as a 'Combat Stealth Mech'. The science behind it is not explored, though it features a crippling flaw — the Pilot is not included in its cloaking ability, nor is the energy plug. The Almighty Tallest probably wouldn't have sent it to Invader Tenn had they known this, and it is speculated that the Vortians purposely did this to the Irkens to weaken them and thus exposing them to any other aliens they might try to conquer, if that was the case then this suggests a lack of prior testing of the vehicle and if it was tested then the Vortians simply added the flaw afterwards, so the Irkens would be none the wiser. It's also possible, however, it was to be used with Irken Military Phantom Suits ("Day of Da Spookies!"), which cloak the wearer themselves. This is likely not the case, however. Other flaws include the fact that loose objects that are not part of the Megadoomer's design will also not be cloaked, and may actually get stuck to the mech, disrupting its capability as a 'Stealth' mech. Likely due to its size, the Megadoomer smashed anything where it walked and effortlessly broke through structures, intentionally or not. It's noted that reaching Dib's House, which was only two blocks away, took a considerably lengthy amount of time. This implies that Zim is either slow or just as bad a Mech Operator as he is a Pilot, or the Megadoomer itself is not very fast. Power Draw Throughout the episode the Megadoomer appeared in, power supply problems present themselves constantly. When Zim and GIR unpacked the mech, they found that batteries were uncharged, forcing them to plug a massive power cable into conventional Earth power outlets to sustain the mech's power draw. Though this solution allowed for Zim's resultant impulsive rampage in the Megadoomer to continue, it proved to be far less practical than the batteries would have been (which would have allowed the mech to remain self-contained, at least for some time); Every time the Megadoomer moved too far from the power outlet it was reliant upon, Zim had to summon GIR to locate another outlet closer to the mech. This problem continued when Zim prepared the Doom Cannon to kill Dib: the cannon required so much energy to charge that it shut down the entire city's electricity, and ended up never even being used. Facts of Doom *The Megadoomer bears some resemblance in design to the AT-ST walkers from Star Wars, known also as Chicken Walkers (first appearing in The Empire Strikes Back). *The Megadoomer never made another appearance in the series, which suggests that the Irkens may have forced the Vortians towards further technological advances in their quest for galactic conquest. *The Megadoomer is the only Irken mech seen in the series that wasn't in the traditional shades of red, purple or pink favored by the Irkens. This suggests that the color brown was picked by the Vortians who designed it. Category:Weapons Category:Things Zim has destroyed Category:Irken Vehicles Category:Alien Technology Category:Irken Technology Category:Irken Empire Category:Military Technology Category:Vortian Category:Vortian Technology